User talk:Baw Wee
Archive 1 *''Archive 2'' ---- RP So what do you wanna RP about cause I don't have any ideas. Same here on my RP with him. Well I haven't RPed with you yet though. Uasp (COM): Yes, and it had to be me. Uasp: Cause he was planning to go back in time and save his mother and grandfather, it would have seriously affected the timeline and now hes in Chaos with both of them. His wish came true. Uasp: I know, and I'm sad every time I see Draken. Uasp: He's gonna hate me when he finds out. Uasp: (I look off in the diistance) If only I could believe those words. Uasp: Still.......(My sadness creeps in) (P.S. Would you like to join my clan?) Uasp: (I walk off) Uasp: Okay. (Stop at the entry of the hanger) Uasp: Nothing, why you ask? (I walk to my phantom) Uasp: Nowhere, really, just wanna fly around. Uasp: I'll be back in a cycle. (aka a hour) Uasp: (You watch as I leaved the hanger) Uasp: (One hour later) Hey, Baw Wee, I'm back. Uasp: Yes I did. Uasp: Thank you. Uasp: I'll come with you. Uasp: What to eat? Uasp: What are you gonna eat, Baw Wee? Uasp: (Laughs) Neither can I. Uasp: Well, we should at least get something to drink, how about the Grunt/Sangheili Soda? (P.S, I like your new pic of you) Uasp: (We take seats near some Ultra Grunts) (P.S. Your Welcome) Uasp: Well its either this or those Spec Ops Elites. Uasp: Well, I'll sit where ever you sit. US Crackdown Well that level has alot of blood in it. And to answer you question, no, you can't play split-screen on Crackdown. It either has to be System Link or XBL. Ya, I know it sucks! How many games are you asking for your birthday? Lucky! I can only get one game for my birthday and sometimes no games at all. Oh, and about that pic, I like it. Speaking of images check out the newest images I added to Kardage and my userpage. Geez! One Benjamin, you lucky! What are you gonna spend that on? RE: Money I hear ya. Usually when I get money, I intend on spending it on something immediately. I'm trying to get the money for Gears of War 2 and then I want my parents to get me Left 4 Dead for Christmas. Have you heard of left Left 4 Dead? Um Hello? Where are you guys? I haven't had any word from you or Baracuss in four days. Few Things #Happy Birthday! #Holy crap!!! $250!!! You lucky son of gun! #What else did you get for your birthday? Games Again wow! How far are you in GTA IV? You have to see the new trailer for Gears 2, it is awesome! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cefvg9NxN94 Damn dude I sorry. Is your 360 like totally screwed or can you still play on it? And if Baracuss got Red Ring it doesn't stop him from getting on the internet. Ah geez! Doesn't it figure for that to happen after you got those new games? One more thing, new details about the Collector's Edition for Halo Wars, check it out http://www.g4tv.com/xplay/blog/index.html?t=690720#690720 your going to have to scroll down on the page though to see it. Yeah its pretty sweet. I like how it comes with the Mythic Map Pack for Halo 3. No its not the Heroic Map Pack, its the Mythic Map Pack. The name of the three maps are Assembly, Orbital, and Sandbox. It doesn't matter. What matters is should you (Meaning you, me, anyone) get the collector's edition? Can't argue there. I have a tendency to buy any kind of limited edition for games I'm psyched out about. I'm $40 away from getting Gears 2. If it wasn't raining/snowing at my house I would have been able to finish the work I need to make the money. Good luck getting your 360 fixed, when my 360 broke, it had two red segments. Well lucky you. I have only $30 to my name right now. LOL, its still not going to be for awhile. After I get Gears 2, I'm saving my money to get a new amp for my guitar since my old one sucks (has no distortion). Yeah I know, I have a very busy schedule. And my Drivers Ed class isn't helping! No I'll bet he killed you after that. P.S. Check out the new image Its... the Pick of Destiny. (Da da da) In short, the Pick of Destiny is a tiny part of the beast, so it has Supranatural qualities (which is like a whole other level above super). It can make any guitarist create music thats sounds unhuman. It does. That stuff written above is the legend about how it was created. But yeah its a guitar pick that has supranatural powers. Its based off a movie. Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny. You've probably never heard of it. I thought not. 7415 Out of all my games, I have got all 1000 points on 2''' of them. (Eye twitching) You...bought...Gears 2? I'm not gonna lie, I'm jealous but I'm also sorry because you can't play it. Anyway, the two games are Bioshock and Dead Rising. Yeah, Bioshock is pretty awesome. You can get all 50 achievements through one playthrough. LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!!! Ah... '''NO, they're not! Some of the achievements require you to invent 100 items, find all weapon upgrades, research all enemies, find all 50 dairy journals, and a bunch of other achievements that have you doing a number of things.. The game is hard to beat on the highest difficulty, I died a few times whenever I took on a Big Daddy on Hard. I've wanted to try Fallout 3. Hey have you heard of Left 4 Dead? Yeah, up to 4 players can play and you have to survive each scenario killing wave after wave of zombies while you wait for help to arrive. I getting it for Christmas. I love zombie games! (Excitedly) With zombies!!! Yeah I know. Let's not talk about Gears 2 right now, my OXM magazine came today and it gave a bad review about the campaign saying the storyline is "Silly and Hokey". I wanna kill the guy who wrote that!!! Check out my future mate, Viara 'Nartamee Of coarse I will. As for the pic, who doesn't like it? I already created the page, I just have to write about it. RP: Hanging Out Baw Wee, why don't you and I go hang out in the city. I need some RnR after spending so much time on my ship. (You and I get into a civilian-class spectre and we head into the city) Who knows Baw Wee, you might finally find that special someone tonight. Is there anything wrong with that? I'm just glad to get some fresh air and be back home. (Right now I haven't meet Viara) Lets go to a pub, luckily I know just the place. Well, its like a pub. Many people like to come here just for fun, its a very popular place. (Laughs) Not for awhile. (Spectre slows down and stops) Ah, we're here. (You and Zamra step out of the Spectre and you look up at the building in front of you, it glows from the lights coming from inside. You and Zamra walk inside and you are startled to see what you see, all around you are a combination of male and female Sangheili, groups of Grunts chatting with each other and Engineers serving drinks) Well, we're not just going stand around the whole time, of coarse we'll get a drink. I shall have wine, red wine. Yes. It doesn't matter, its only for one night. (When Zamra doesn't answer you look to see he isn't paying attention) Huh...What? Oh, I was...looking at her. (Points to a female Elite at the end of the bar) I think I've seen her before. Baw Wee! Never mind. Her name is Viara. She and I used to know each other when we were children. We were good friends. (Sighs)... (Zamra stands and walks over to her) Zamra: Viara. Viara: (Shocked) Zamra, is that you? Zamra: Yes. (Viara stands and embraces him with a hug) Viara: By the gods, Zamra! What has it been, 30 years? How have you been? Zamra: Surviving. (She notices you watching) Viara: Who's you friend? Zamra: That's Baw Wee. Viara: Is he okay? Zamra: He'll be fine. Viara: Its a pleasure to meet you. (She holds out her hand, expecting a handshake) Just shake her hand and don't do anything stupid. Viara: So what is a "great warrior" like you doing in a place like this, Zamra? I thought you didn't like public places. Zamra: I'm off duty right know, Viara. I deserve a break from time to time. Viara: You'll always be the same child I knew when we young, Zamra. (You see that Zamra blushes a little) (Zamra tries to hide his embarrassment) Viara: Well seeing how long its been, Zamra. Why don't you say we go catch up on each other somewhere else. Zamra: That would be nice, Viara. (Turns to you) Baw Wee, why don't you stay here for awhile. (Around 4 hours later, Zamra returns to find you waiting outside by the Spectre) (While driving back to the ship, you see that Zamra has a cheerful expression on his face) Viara and I just met after not seeing each other for so long, Baw Wee. You think that either of us would already want to have a intimate relationship. And to answer you question, no, we did not. The reason why I'm cheerful is because Viara asked to be signed onto the Nightly Moonlight. I accepted it and she will be meeting us onboard soon. You may not have known this but she has served in the military. She spent most of the time on ships in the outer regions of the galaxy that were destroying any Loyalist outposts they came across. So she's been on the battlefield a few times. I've been having thoughts and I might place her as the XO. I'm just glad I'll be able to see her more now. Executive Officer (Like second in command) Indeed Of coarse I have. I didn't earn the rank of Supreme Commander for just standing around. (We arrive back at the ship, to Zamra's surprise Viara is already there) Zamra: Viara, I wasn't expecting you to arrive to fast. Viara: I was eager to get started. Zamra: Well then all I can say is welcome aboard the Nightly Moonlight, XO. (Hearing those words leaves Viara silent for a moment) Viara: Zamra, your putting me as second-in-command? Zamra: I've read your service record, Viara. I know you can do the job. Viara: (Shocked) I shall not fail you, Zamra. Zamra: I know you won't. (Viara approaches Zamra and gives him a kiss (Don't ask me how that works) you see that Zamra blushes a bright red) (Unfortunatly, you can't hide it and Zamra notices as soon as Viara walks away) Sorry you had to see that, Baw Wee. (Sighs) What is the matter, Baw Wee? Sup How's it hanging man? Ah, I'm fine as well. It's boring here w/o Baracuss. Idk. Hey, could you check this out and rate it? Battle Group Divine Light. UNFORTUNATE EVENTS Hey, Pal, I've gotten into a car accident. I broken both of my legs and my pelvis. It's hard to type and I'm still in the hospital. Dont worry! I'll problably be out of here in another week or two. The same thing happend to mine, but I took off my X-Box's plastic skin, jigled a few wires and it works like a dream. That's too bad... when do you think it'll be fixed? Well just remember, in a week or two I'll be back on X-Box Live, kicking ass! I've been training here at the hospitol, playing on legendary all by myself. Awesome! BTW Uasp told me about a NXE (New XBL Experience). Whats that about? Cool... Yeah well, I still think the best upgrade is going to be Halo 3: Recon. New Campaine, new Hero, Six new skulls to find, and unlockable Recon Armour! Oh, and the Mythic Map Pack too! Other Matters Okay lets end the RP for now. I don't even know how he can reply to us when he's in a hospital. Lets just not talk about it right now, I was in happy manner from after beating the The Orange Box until I got his message. Ahhhhh... its pretty freakin awesome. The physics engine is the most impressive system in Half-Life 2 and Portal, I've never seen a physics engine work that good. And don't get me started on Portal, that game is great. Sometimes I think I'm trippen when going through the portals. Yeah, I borrowed the Orange Box from a friend of mine. I'm hoping I can go find the Limited Edition Gears of War 2 tomorrow, because thats how I role. Yeah, hopefully I can find the Limited Edition. The reason why I want to get it is because it contains a code to unlock a GOLD plated Lancer for use in multiplayer. Until I play Gears 2 I won't be able to answer that question. If I can't find the Limited Edition when I go out ,hopefully today, I'm gonna get Left 4 Dead. Yeah, about that... I just got Gears 2 LE! HORAY FOR ME!!!! So I won't be on for awhile.